<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your secret is safe with me. by letsgetschwifty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965921">Your secret is safe with me.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsgetschwifty/pseuds/letsgetschwifty'>letsgetschwifty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Being Walked In On, Blow Jobs, Friendship, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Contain Spoilers, Underage Drinking, Walking In On Someone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:00:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsgetschwifty/pseuds/letsgetschwifty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby walks in on Johnny doing something somewhere he shouldn't. Bobby can't stop thinking about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bobby Brown &amp; Johnny Lawrence, Bobby Brown/Johnny Lawrence, Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Had this in my mind for a while now. Its got some smutty detail so if you're not into that. Don't read. </p>
<p>It's not been beta'd so I apologise for any grammar or spelling mistakes. </p>
<p>I'm also British. So some terms or words may slip in, apologies if that happens. Just let me know and I'll correct it as I go. (: </p>
<p>Set back in their high school days. </p>
<p>Enjoy (:</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Each of them had been given a key to the dojo. Kreese had decided that if it was necessary to he could ask one of them to open up and take over, it would never be a long term thing of course, he wasn’t quite that trusting of them, he had specifically told them Johnny would be the one in charge if he was out of commission for a day. Dutch had not been happy with that since he had wanted to be second in command. (Nothing new there) Kreese had shut that down almost immediately much to Tommy and Jimmy’s amusement. Bobby had been asked to set things up, not exactly the most exciting jobs in the world but he still held a key and it gave him a small sense of importance. Just as he guessed it gave everyone else that same feeling too. </p><p>It was closing in on midnight. The dojo had been long shut and locked up by Johnny, each of them had gone their separate ways since each of them had things they needed to do. Apart from Dutch, he had complained that he was going to be bored out of his mind because no one wanted to hang out with him, that kid was getting worse the older he got.</p><p>Bobby had long finished what he needed to do. Most of which involved his family. And meals that he really could've done without going to. This late night ride on his bike was a way of getting some air. It had been too much. He had been riding around for nearly fifteen minutes, and out of his own sense of duty to check on the dojo he decided to do a drive by, a quick look would be all he needed.</p><p>What he had been expecting was the dojo to be in all darkness. That would have been enough to keep his mind at ease. However, that was not the case, he drove by slowly and he was sure there was a light on inside. Stopping the bike he wore a frown and finally turned around after some debate. It was too late to use a pay phone and ring around see if anyone knew why. So he pulled up outside and made his way over to the door. He attempted to open it and it didn’t budge. Relief settled through him. It just meant that someone had accidentally left one of the lights on inside. He turned and made his way back to his bike, he sighed hard and shook his head. No. There was no way he was going to be able to ride away, go home and go to sleep without turning that light off and making sure it’s truly nothing to worry about.</p><p>Taking his own set of keys out he made his way to the door and unlocked it, stepping inside. It was the back room light that remained on. Bobby glanced around the darkness and then crossed the room so that he could turn it off. He would only have to lean in the doorway and turn the switch off, it would give him a chance to check the room too. Hoping for emptiness. As he was about to reach the room he heard something he could only describe as heavy breathing. Bobby had stopped, a flash of panic ran through his body. So there was someone in here after all?</p><p>Close to finishing his approach he was stopped. Cemented to the ground when he heard a very familiar voice say something he never expected to hear. </p><p>“Your mouth feels amazing.” It was Johnny. </p><p>Bobby’s eyes widened, his hand clamped down over his mouth and he felt like now he needed to stop breathing just so he could be as quiet as possible. What the hell was Johnny doing here? Well, he could only guess what he was doing. And it was only confirmed when he heard him moaning followed by another who was gagging. Oh Christ. Bobby finally found himself with the ability to move again and took a step backward, his breathing  was now hard and his hand was still over his own mouth. A few more steps backward and he turned, quickening his pace so that he was back at the entrance. Opening the door he let it shut hard behind him, his eyes glanced around and towards his bike. It was the only one parked there. Had Johnny walked here with his… his what? His hookup? Bobby shook his head, not even locking the door he approached his bike and got back on, staring towards the door, he couldn’t even bring himself to leave. Mind racing, he was curious. He wanted to know who the girl was. </p><p>Bobby’s heart was pounding hard in his chest. Luckily he had not walked in on what was happening, that might have been even more difficult, would've been easier if Johnny would have heard his bike pull up, or even heard the door. Even so, he wasn’t stupid, there was no way Johnny could talk himself out of this one. But Bobby had to know, but why? There was a mental battle in his head for a couple of seconds, he wanted to leave and never mention it again. But he couldn’t bring himself to. </p><p>So Bobby waited. And eventually the light went off. He couldn’t tell how long he had been waiting on his bike for, it felt like forever. The door opened and Johnny emerged first, turning inside. He heard him say something about the door being locked. And when he turned back around Bobby met his gaze. Johnny paled. And Bobby saw him turn back in to say something again. And before he knew it Johnny was coming to him. He shifted on his bike and watched him. </p><p>“Bobby? What are you doing here?” Johnny asked him and Bobby still had his eyes towards the door. He must’ve told her to stay there. Johnny had noticed where his focus was because in a lower voice he said. “Please… don’t tell anyone I was here.” he requested. </p><p>“Who is she?” Bobby asked, but the way it came out sounded like he had been betrayed by him. That was weird. Why would he say it like that?</p><p>Johnny looked towards the door, thankfully for him whoever she was still remained hidden. Was he back with Ali? No, why would he need to sneak here to do something like that? It couldn't be Ali. </p><p>“Bobby. I-” Johnny went silent looking down. And when Bobby looked at him, he looked terrified. </p><p>“Jesus, Johnny I’m not going to say anything to anyone. Is that what you want to hear?” Bobby asked and Johnny remained silent, it was strange seeing him like this. Johnny was never like this. Was he ashamed? Was it because he got caught?</p><p>“Bobby. Please just go.” </p><p>“Is this a regular thing?” Bobby asked, ignoring him.</p><p>Johnny was watching him, that terrified look had not left his face and Bobby sighed, turning his face away from him for a moment, that look just confirmed it was regular. Bobby’s heart was pounding. He could only imagine how Johnny felt.</p><p>“Bobby, please. I’ll explain later. Just… I need you to leave.” Johnny pleaded. </p><p>And because he was his friend he looked back and held both hands up. Defeated. </p><p>“Fine. I’m leaving. But you really do need to talk to me Johnny Lawrence.” </p><p>There seemed to be a flash of relief coming over Johnny. </p><p>“Yeah, I will. Promise you.” </p><p>Bobby finally nodded. And started his bike. He left Johnny standing where he was and made his way home. His mind was racing, not only had he just pretty much caught Johnny in a compromising position, he caught him at the dojo, after hours and with some secretive woman who he seemed to be ashamed of telling him about. Why couldn’t he just talk to him? Maybe he should’ve hid. Maybe parked further down the street? No, he couldn’t do that to him, he couldn’t be sneaky like that with Johnny, his friendship meant too much to him.</p><p>Shit!</p><p>Shit!</p><p>SHIT! </p><p>Bobby found himself lying awake for hours, he wished he could have been snapped straight away into some crazy dream sequence, but even then he thought it would end up focussing on what happened at the dojo a few hours earlier. But even wide awake he couldn't help but replay hearing Johnny moan over and over again. Hearing him talk about her mouth, if he moaned like that she must've been good.</p><p>Bobby bit down hard on his bottom lip. He turned himself so that he was now lying on his back. His bedroom was dark, he had no idea what time it was, everything was still, quiet, calm. He stirred. Sliding his hand down his bare stomach he pushed under the waistband of his pajama bottoms and wrapped his hand around his dick. It twitched in anticipation and he sucked in a deep breath. He closed his eyes. </p><p>Thoughts trailed quickly as he worked his hand slowly up and down his length and he imagined being back at the dojo. He was leaning against the wall in the back room. Both jeans and underwear were down his thighs. A faceless female was on her knees in front of him, she had her hands on his thighs and his cock was inside her amazing warm, wet mouth. Bobby’s fingers grabbed her blonde hair and he started to thrust into her mouth, she was gagging already. That same sound he heard earlier. And it sounded so good now that he was the one making her do it. The more she gagged around his cock, the closer it took him to his release. </p><p>Bobby continued stroking himself, and the imaginary, faceless female continued sucking. He was so close. Thrusting harder into his hand, he bit down into his other fist trying to stifle his own moans. </p><p>In his blissful thoughts he had his head back against the wall. Thrusting harder, and gripping her hair tightly. The sounds of slurping, gagging, and his own moans were in the air. He yearned for eye contact, he needed to watch her work her mouth on his dick, he could already feel her tongue, he just wanted to watch. When he looked down, his eyes met Johnny’s blue gaze. And it sent him over the edge. Grabbing the back of Johnny’s head he thrust his cock in so far he could feel Johnny’s throat closing around him. He came down his throat. He moaned out Johnny’s name. Once his cock had finished twitching, he pulled out. </p><p>Johnny made it clear he was swallowing. And then he spoke.</p><p>"Did my mouth feel amazing Bobby? I sure hope so. You taste fantastic." </p><p>Bobby opened his eyes, brows furrowed. His dark bedroom seemed even more quiet now, and that made his breathing sound louder than it actually was. He could hear his blood rushing in his ears. What the fuck had he just done? Letting go of his now sensitive cock he pulled his hand out from his pajama bottoms and wiped the sticky mess off on his sheets. He couldn't care less about the mess. </p><p>Bobby had just given himself a handy and thought about his best friend sucking his dick. As fucked up as it was, and as ashamed as he felt… it was the best handy he had given himself in a while. </p><p>The next day at School was going to be awkward.</p><p>Finally, he fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again I apologise if there are any grammar errors or spelling mistakes, it's not been Beta'd.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Johnny stood staring after Bobby as he rode away. His heart was hammering hard in his chest, and more than anything he was just glad that it was Bobby that had caught him. If it had been anyone else they would have pushed him, they would have made sure he told them then and there who he had snuck into the dojo. At least Bobby had respect. Guilt washed over him. He felt terrible because now Bobby had this lingering over him just as much as Johnny did. He would just have to bend the truth a little bit. Not that he didn’t trust Bobby, he trusted him completely, but he needed to protect two people already.</p>
<p>As soon as Johnny was sure that Bobby had disappeared he made his way back. Opening the door he stepped inside rubbing his temples slow and steady, eyes closed he sighed. This was such a bad idea. Why didn’t he realise how stupid this would end up being? Everyone else had a key, there was always that chance someone would come by. He did not expect it to be this late sure, but still. Why risk it? </p>
<p>Thinking with his dick. That’s why.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” the voice was filled with concern. Johnny opened his eyes and nodded his head. This was going to be it. The last time.</p>
<p>“I’m fine. Come on. I’ll take you home.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The overall end to the night had ended in an argument. Johnny had been perfectly calm, and just suggested that it wasn't a good idea anymore, that they should never have even got together in the first place, especially with what happened tonight. It would only make things more difficult down the line. Johnny received a black eye, which was only going to get worse during the rest of the night. Unexpected yes, but there was nothing he could do about it now. But that was how it came to an end. His midnight rendezvous would be no more. No more sneaking around.</p>
<p>Johnny actually found that difficult to think about. There had been a connection there, he knew there had, and now it had been destroyed all because he was scared about it continuing and ruining his reputation. Was that really what was more important to him? Reputation or relationships? No in-between. This was a one or the other kind of situation. Or was it? Is that really the way he should see it? </p>
<p>No matter, at school tomorrow he knew Bobby would approach him, and he knew that they would talk, just like he had promised. He could also let him know it had come to an end too. It was never going to happen again, maybe that would make it easier on Bobby? Maybe Bobby would never bring it up again? Shit. He didn't know. He had never been in this situation before he had always been so careful.</p>
<p>This was whirring through his mind all night. To the point it tired him out enough to actually allow sleep to take a hold. He wished it would take a stronger hold so he could sleep through the consequences of his actions. There was so much he would have to face. </p>
<p>Your own fault Johnny boy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Johnny woke the next morning with both a bruised face and ego. Then again, that had been long gone after the events that occurred. The bruise on his face was prominent. Great. He more than deserved it. </p>
<p>Pulling up at School he had been expecting to find Bobby waiting with the others, just like they all normally did. Dutch was there; talking to Tommy about something. And Jimmy was looking over at Johnny approaching. His face was screwed up and Johnny guessed the reason behind that was the bruise. </p>
<p>"Who the hell managed to hit you?" Jimmy asked him when he was close enough. He should have just parked near them. The walk across the lot was torture. Both Tommy and Dutch turned their attention to him now, expecting an answer to that question. Johnny ignored it and proceeded to ask one of his own. </p>
<p>"Where's Bobby?" </p>
<p>"Already gone inside. Said he would see us around at some point." Dutch told him. </p>
<p>Johnny couldn't help the frown. Was Bobby avoiding him? There was a good reason for him to avoid him. But he had been the one to want him to talk, couldn't he at least get through this little bit of awkwardness so they could get to the point of talking about it? </p>
<p>"Hey, Johnny." Dutch nudged his arm and broke him from his reverie. Nodding his head to indicate where he was looking he confirmed it with. "LaRusso." </p>
<p>Johnny turned to look. That was all four of them now, eyes hot on him. Daniel would have to pass them since they were standing close to the entrance. Johnny and Daniel made eye contact. Daniel scowled and Dutch nudged Johnny's arm again. </p>
<p>"You see that? The little shit is asking for it." He said to him, Dutch had a hand on Johnny’s shoulder. And his anger flared.</p>
<p>"Will you get off!" Johnny said shaking him off. "I'm going in." He told them. He left the three of them looking a little dumbfounded.</p>
<p>"Woah! Johnny. What's wrong with you this morning?" It was Jimmy. </p>
<p>"Nothing." Johnny carried on walking, avoiding the sudden influx of students who were all trying to get to their classes. "Just sick of Dutch's voice already." </p>
<p>Jimmy laughed and shoved him playfully. "You looked pretty miserable the moment you got here." He pointed out. </p>
<p>Johnny had made it to his locker. Leaning against the one next to it Jimmy stood mirroring him.</p>
<p>"Is there something going on at home?" Jimmy dared to ask. Johnny flicked his gaze up to meet Jimmy’s. He was looking serious, and concerned.</p>
<p>"No. Nothing's going on at home. Just… ah forget it. There's nothing wrong. Just couldn't sleep." </p>
<p>It didn't seem to please him, Jimmy stood staring at him for what felt like an eternity. "Okay, well. If you need to talk. I'm here for you." </p>
<p>"Christ, what is it with people and wanting to talk?" Johnny didn't mean it to come out how it did, and Jimmy raised his brows, surprised. </p>
<p>"I was just sayin'. Or what are you sick of my voice too? Jesus, Johnny." Jimmy shook his head. "I'll see you in class." He muttered before walking away from him. </p>
<p>"Jimmy." Johnny called out to him but he was already weaving his way through the crowds. Sighing again, defeated he finished up at his locker and made his way to class. The day was already a disaster, that was someone else he needed to add to his list to apologise to. Jimmy was trying to reach out as a friend and Johnny was pushing him away. </p>
<p>Jimmy made sure Johnny knew he was pissed off at him. And many times he had tried to talk to him, Jimmy had ignored him. So he gave up, at some point he would give up and go back to normal. When they were younger it was the same. Jimmy had always been a little sulky, Johnny had learned to let him sulk, it was just a part of his nature. </p>
<p>Dutch had been playing spot the LaRusso. And Johnny had regretted walking to the next classes with him. As much as he was a close friend, he sure as hell knew how to get under his skin. </p>
<p>Tommy had been his cheery self. It was nice, because it was the lift he had been needing. Gave him that balance and it stopped him from locking Dutch in the janitors closet. </p>
<p>And Bobby. Had been avoiding him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the end of the day Johnny was drained. The only thing he wanted to do was go home and listen to some music. Maybe have a beer or two. No one was at home to even notice.</p>
<p>Reaching his bike he found Bobby standing next to it. For a moment Johnny was sure he saw him… blush? </p>
<p>"Hey." Johnny greeted him for the first time today. </p>
<p>"Hey." Bobby returned. An air of awkwardness came between them. "Wanna get some food with me?" He offered after a while and Johnny’s heart was hammering again. Suddenly hyper aware they would have to talk. </p>
<p>"Sure. The usual place?" </p>
<p>Bobby nodded. "I'll meet you there."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I decided to add to this story with some encouragement. And I have a lot planned too. I hope you enjoy. </p>
<p>I'm going to try and update as often as I can, we shall see. I've already got a few chapters written out, just need to check through them. </p>
<p>Thank you for your continued support. (:</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not beta'd so apologies for grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their usual place was a small diner. It was about halfway from each of their houses to the dojo, and a little bit further from the School. It had become their place since they all joined Cobra Kai. It was actually Dutch who had found the place, and over the years it just became theirs. Every so often the five of them would meet there, have some food and share their ideas, share their days or just eat. Sometimes it was just four of them, maybe three. But never really two. The only reason being because Johnny was usually hanging around with Dutch and Tommy and Bobby usually ended up with Tommy and Jimmy. Or they would alternate depending on who was where and what they were all up to. Bobby and Johnny hung around a lot, but there was usually a third member with them. Not that it bothered either of them, they were still friends no matter how much time they spent with one another. </p>
<p>Bobby had left School first. He was sitting in a booth waiting for Johnny to join him. There was a flash of doubt that ran through him, maybe Johnny changed his mind and decided he really didn’t want to talk about this with him. Was this because he had spent the day avoiding him? Now that had not been because of what happened at the dojo... Bobby lost his trail of thoughts when Johnny finally entered the diner. Waving his hand at him Johnny nodded and made his way across to him. </p>
<p>“What do you want to eat?” Bobby asked him when he sat down, he was removing his red jacket and placing it down on the seat next to him. His eyes were on the menu, and Bobby knew it was only to make himself look busy, even distracted. </p>
<p>Johnny would order the same as normal. </p>
<p>“Cheeseburger, and fries.” he said, quietly. Exactly the same.</p>
<p>“Want a milkshake?” Bobby asked him and Johnny nodded. </p>
<p>“Strawberry.” </p>
<p>The waitress arrived a couple of minutes later. She took down their order for drinks, which came moments later; strawberry milkshake for Johnny and a chocolate one for Bobby. She then took their order for food. Bobby noticed she was new, they usually dealt with a waitress called Joice. She always gave them extra fries. No extra fries today then. At least with food there they would be able to ease the awkwardness. But whilst they waited for it, that awkwardness was in the air between them. Until Johnny finally spoke up.</p>
<p>“Can I ask you something? I understand you have a lot to ask, and I promised I’d talk, but can you just give me this first?” </p>
<p>Bobby watched him for a moment. Then gently nodded. </p>
<p>“Why did you avoid me today?” Johnny proceeded, and Bobby noted that he actually sounded hurt by it. He could understand because if it were the other way around, he would feel hurt too. “Has it really made it that difficult for you?” </p>
<p>“Partly yeah.” Bobby admitted to him. </p>
<p>“Partly?” </p>
<p>Bobby pulled his milkshake close and took a few sips, his gaze never shifted up to meet Johnny’s even though he knew for a fact Johnny was looking his way. “It’s just a lot to take in you know. I’ve got so much running through my head. I just found it a bit difficult to see you today. Plus, I didn’t just avoid you. I avoided everyone.”</p>
<p>Which was true, Tommy had tried to talk to him and he managed to slip away before he got close enough to carry on chatting. </p>
<p>“What’s running through your head?” Johnny asked. </p>
<p>‘Apart from your mouth around my cock?’ Bobby thought almost as soon as the question left Johnny’s mouth, he took that moment to flicker his gaze to Johnny’s mouth, almost as quickly as he did, he looked away. </p>
<p>“I’d rather not say.” Bobby responded, he could feel himself getting hot and he took another few sips of his milkshake to try and cool off. Johnny didn’t seem to notice because he just nodded, not exactly accepting it, but he didn’t push for more. </p>
<p>“Okay. Your turn.” </p>
<p>Bobby was suddenly lost for words. All day he had been thinking about what to say, and now that he was face to face with Johnny he didn’t know what to ask first. Or how to go about it. He shifted uncomfortably. </p>
<p>“I’m not really sure what to ask anymore. I’ve been thinking about it all day. And now we are here. I just… don’t know.” he told him and Johnny nodded. </p>
<p>“You can ask me anything. One thing I can’t answer though, is who it is. That wouldn’t be fair.” </p>
<p>“On you or her?” Bobby asked, he knew how it sounded and he then shook his head. “I’m sorry.” he said and Johnny shrugged. </p>
<p>“Both of us.” he admitted and Bobby sighed. </p>
<p>“How long has it been going on for?” </p>
<p>Johnny looked relieved when he changed it. And Bobby would respect him for it, he wouldn’t find it fair to push him to admit who it was, if he was in that position (he never would be) he would want the same. </p>
<p>“The visits to the dojo or the relationship?” Johnny asked him to confirm what he meant. Bobby raised his brow when he said that. </p>
<p>“Relationship? It’s a relationship?” he asked him curiously. </p>
<p>“It was Bobby, but I ended it.” Johnny looked down at his milkshake, he was twirling the straw around slowly. Bobby could tell he was upset. And that made him feel terrible. Was it because he had caught him?</p>
<p>“Why?” </p>
<p>“Because…” Johnny started. “I’m sick of sneaking around all the time. I don’t want to keep hiding it. It’s just easier this way, You know? If it’s not there to begin with, there’s no temptation. It didn’t go well obviously.” he told him referring to the bruise. </p>
<p>Bobby nodded. “I didn’t want to ask.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, well… it’s over. So don’t worry about it happening again. It won’t be.” </p>
<p>“Johnny…” Bobby paused when the waitress returned to the table with the food. She placed it all down and was ready to leave. </p>
<p>“If you want anything else let me know.” she told them, giving them both a gentle smile. Bobby smiled in return. </p>
<p>“Thanks.” he said and she left them both to it. Looking back at Johnny he continued. “I was never worried about it happening again. I was worrying in case someone else caught you. You know what would have happened if it had been Dutch that found you? He would have gone to Sensei without hesitating.” Bobby pointed out and Johnny looked at him, there was that fear again. </p>
<p>“You know I won’t, so don’t even think about it.” Bobby said. Dunking two fries into his milkshake he ate them and Johnny pulled a face. “Don’t look at me like that Lawrence. I caught you getting head in the dojo. Least you can do is let me eat my fries how I want.” </p>
<p>Johnny laughed. “Yeah you got me there.”</p>
<p>“At least I know you can still smile.” Bobby told him. He hated how it had become between them, and more so he hated how this had made Johnny go. He seemed tense, and emotional. It was completely out of character for him. </p>
<p>“Anything else you want to know?” Johnny questioned. </p>
<p>“Yeah. A lot, but you seem upset by it all and I don’t want you to be.” Bobby told him. Johnny shrugged at that and took a bite out of his cheeseburger. At least he still had an appetite. “How long had you been together?” he asked, trying to keep it light. </p>
<p>“About seven months.” he said around the burger.</p>
<p>“Jesus, Johnny. That’s a fair amount of time to just end things with someone. Especially over this. And to keep it a secret for that long, why? Why did you ever feel the need to? Are you ashamed of her or something? Even if you were, I'd have listened. You know that."  </p>
<p>Johnny put the cheeseburger back down on the plate. He was quiet for what seemed like a long time. "No." </p>
<p>"Is she already seeing someone? Shit, is that why it's a secret?" Bobby asked, he tried to hide his shock, but it showed and Johnny watched him for a moment. He was holding something back and Bobby couldn't keep guessing stuff, he was only going to make him more upset. </p>
<p>They both went quiet again, but Bobby couldn't tell if that one had hit the nail on the head. Johnny looked unreadable now and that worried him. </p>
<p>"Did you fuck her in the back room?" Bobby suddenly asked and Johnny nearly choked on the piece of lettuce he had just put in his mouth. </p>
<p>"Bobby!" Johnny laughed and took a sip of his milkshake. Bobby just smiled. </p>
<p>"Is that a yes?" He asked. </p>
<p>"It's a no. Actually that was the first time we had done anything like that." </p>
<p>Bobby stared at him. "I ruined your first time with her? No wonder you're so upset. If you've been sneaking around for so long, what had you both been doing?" </p>
<p>Johnny smiled. "Just making out. Spending time together. Getting to know one another. Totally innocent." Johnny added. </p>
<p>Bobby blew out a puff of air and raised his brows. "Okay. Okay. I'm going to stop asking. But know this, I'm here for you. Whatever you need to talk about. Just talk to me. It's got to be hard ending it. Don't let it get to you okay?" </p>
<p>Johnny agreed with him. And they both finished off their meals. The rest of the conversation had been light and they had made each other laugh. Bobby couldn't help but glance every so often towards Johnny's lips. Especially when he put the straw in his mouth. Maybe it had not been as awkward as he had first thought about it being. He enjoyed his company. He always had and always would too, but this was easy. Just like nothing had even happened in the first place. </p>
<p>"You wanna stay over? We can go to the dojo together then have a few beers after? No ones in. Plus I don't really want to be alone." </p>
<p>Bobby had just paid for his food and they were both heading to their bikes. That was the first time Johnny had actually admitted something like that to him. Maybe it was finally sinking in, he's human after all, he needed to stop bottling things up. Bobby smiled gratefully. </p>
<p>"Better be good beer." He told him.</p>
<p>"Gives you a buzz. That's all that matters." </p>
<p>Bobby couldn't help but chuckle then. "Okay, but I've got to go home first. Need to get my stuff. Then I'll be straight over. Be maybe an hour or so?" He told him, and Johnny agreed with a nod. </p>
<p>"Sounds fine to me. Ring me if anything changes." </p>
<p>"I will."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>More to come soon. (: </p>
<p>Thanks again for having a read.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's not been beta'd so I apologise for any grammar or spelling mistakes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Johnny stepped through the front door. When it closed behind him, the echo proved just how empty the house was. Everywhere was in darkness. Johnny's mind shifted to his chat with Bobby. It had actually been a lot harder than he first thought it would be, but at least he had listened to him. And accepted most of what he told him. But there was so much he couldn't share with him… again, it was nothing to do with the trust they had between them. That was solid. It was more to do with himself. His own acceptance of it. </p>
<p>The one thing he couldn't stop was the wandering mind. He had hoped that speaking to Bobby would have put his mind to rest. It had only made things worse. The guilt too. More surrounding why he had ended it. He missed what they had. It hurt in ways he could have never imagined. Not even when he was with Ali did he feel this way. Especially when it ended. Sure, it hurt. But nothing like on this level. </p>
<p>Johnny crossed through the kitchen grabbing a beer from the fridge on his way past. There would be no way that would go down well if Kreese knew he had a drink before training. It shouldn't matter, there was a couple of hours to go anyway. Every Friday night they had a late night session. It was good the day didn't change, that would have been difficult and most certainly awkward.</p>
<p>Taking the cap off he took a few large gulps of it and wiped the spilt beer off his chin using the back of his hand. He made his way into the living room and flopped down onto the couch. This time was going to pass by so slowly. He hated this, he hated the silence of the house. He hated the whirring of his mind. Over and over again, he couldn't stop it, he wanted it to stop it even just for one night, he wanted to numb everything, not think about what was hurting him. Tipping the bottle back again he swallowed more, he knew this one bottle wasn't going to touch him, it might have done if he had not just had some food, but even then he would only feel that slight buzz he was on about earlier to Bobby. </p>
<p>From where he sat he could see the pictures above the fireplace, even in the dim light that was flooding in from the other room. They were pictures of him as a young boy. And there were not that many either, the others that remained were pictures of his mother and Sid dressed up for some kind of formal thing that he couldn't care less about. </p>
<p>That was another thing running through his head now, this place. He couldn't call it home. It was his house sure, but never his home. It felt cold, and empty. And not just because of the size of the place either. A home was a feeling, it was love, it was comfort. And anytime he walked through that front door he felt none of that. That anger from earlier on in the day was coming back. His mother had done all of this to give him a better life. And he had ended up having a more miserable home life. </p>
<p>Just didn't make sense. </p>
<p>Standing up he finished off the beer and dropped the empty bottle onto the couch. He made his way over to the liquor cabinet. It had been placed where the old television set had been, that was now in his bedroom since no one in the house wanted to sit around together and watch the TV. And it was pretty pointless doing that alone. Of course. The cabinet was locked. Making him that bit more angrier. Where had this sudden flare up come from? The fact he wanted to silence his mind with something stronger than a beer and seemingly couldn't or something else? Was he angry for getting caught? Maybe it was everything? He only needed to take his pick. His life was revolving around stupid stunts and idiotic decisions anyway. </p>
<p>Walking back to the kitchen he grabbed a kitchen towel folded it length ways a couple of times and wrapped it around his knuckles, holding it in the palm of his hands. Tight. Approaching the liquor cabinet he drew his fist back and hit the glass hard. Once, twice, three times… there was a crack right down the middle and in his outburst he kicked his foot hard through it, finally smashing the glass. Withdrawing it he kicked away some of the larger pieces of glass dropping the towel from his hand, he then reached in, taking out what he desired. Whiskey. A very, very old whiskey. Surely Sid would afford another one. An unnecessary way of gaining access, but it helped soothe some of that burning anger inside of him.</p>
<p>Sitting back down he opened the bottle and settled a whiskey glass on the arm of the couch. Pouring a fair enough amount he took it back in one. The burn lasted for a few moments, a shiver ran down his spine and he relaxed back into the couch. His whole body was warming. It was almost instant, and he closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the feeling it sent through him. </p>
<p>This was what he had been needing. And he had been avoiding it. More so because of getting into trouble, but everything that had been happening had given him some confidence to just think fuck it. </p>
<p>Fuck it.</p>
<p>Fuck it.</p>
<p>FUCK IT.</p>
<p>This time he took the bottle to his lips, the burn was on his tongue this time, he inhaled the fumes, spluttering it all down himself. He felt a sting on his hand when he spat it out, and looking he realised why. He must've cut himself on the glass when he grabbed the bottle of whiskey. The cut was deep starting at his thumb and ending at his wrist. Passing the bottle over to his left hand he tipped it over the wound, wincing. </p>
<p>The pain was welcoming. </p>
<p>This was one thing he was recently good at anyway, making a mess.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's not been beta'd so I apologise for any grammar or spelling mistakes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That was twice now Bobby had knocked on the door and twice he found no answer. Had Johnny left without him? He couldn't have done; because there was another hour and a half to go yet, why would he want to leave that early? He could see the lights on around the home so he had to be in somewhere. He wouldn't leave without turning them off. Or was that just some ploy to show someone was home? This time he tried the doorbell. The buzzing lasted as long as he kept his finger on it and eventually he saw movement through the frosted glass in the door. Letting go he heard the door unlock, and saw the figure walking away. Bobby opened the door and let himself in just as he saw the back of Johnny disappearing. Shutting the door with a kick of his foot behind him, he followed after him, dropping his overnight duffel by the front door. </p>
<p>"Johnny?" Bobby called out, his eyes glanced down towards the white tiled floor of the entryway and saw spots of blood. Frowning he stepped into the living room and was shocked by the mess. "Johnny what happened?" </p>
<p>Johnny was crouched down in front of the broken liquor cabinet, he had one hand resting on the wooden frame and the other, (which was wrapped in some kind of fabric and soaked through with blood) was picking up pieces of glass and putting them into a cardboard box. Bobby glanced over to the couch which had a broken bottle of beer and a whiskey glass on it. There was also a half empty bottle of whiskey resting precariously on the arm. </p>
<p>“I don’ know what happened. It jus’ sorta esploded.” Johnny told him without turning to look, his words were slurred and he looked as if he was swaying where he was crouching.</p>
<p>“Johnny. Leave that. I’ll get it up.” Bobby offered making his way over to him, he crouched down beside Johnny and he was sweating, his pupils were dilated and he was breathing harder than what would be considered normal. “Are you drunk?” he asked him, Johnny snapped his head around a little too dramatically and looked at Bobby, he leaned back and nearly fell if it wasn’t for Bobby reaching out and grabbing him by the shirt. “Stand up.” </p>
<p>“No.” Johnny stood up anyway, swaying. Bobby steadied him and put an arm around his waist leading him back to the couch. Johnny dropped onto it like a lead weight and Bobby shook his head, he grabbed the bottle of whiskey and took it away from him. Heading to the kitchen he took a glass from the third cupboard he opened. Filling it with water he returned to Johnny and sat down next to him, nudging him lightly on the arm. </p>
<p>“Johnny, drink this. You need to rehydrate.” Bobby ordered holding the water out to him. Johnny had his head back against the couch and when he opened his eyes he blinked a few times before sitting up and taking the glass from him, he took a small sip and Bobby pushed the bottom of the glass, tipping it further. Johnny continued drinking it until Bobby let go when he believed he had a decent amount. </p>
<p>“Have you got a dustpan anywhere?” Bobby asked him, taking the glass away from him and placing it on a nearby shelf. Johnny shrugged. </p>
<p>“Kit-hic-chen?” </p>
<p>“Thanks.” Bobby said, it took him five minutes to locate one and finally returning he started to gather up the rest of the broken glass. Johnny was serious about not wanting to be alone, but this was more than just that, there was more to it than just not wanting to be alone. That relationship really had meant something to him. Not that he could have helped any of it anyway, he still felt guilty and responsible for it. It had been because of him that Johnny had separated from her. That sucked and he hated that thought. </p>
<p>Bobby was pulled away from his thoughts when the sound of Johnny retching filled the air. Could this get any worse? Bobby stood to his feet and turned to Johnny who was leaning back on the couch, puke all down his shirt. Well, that was the burger and fries backup from earlier, the smell nearly made him sick too. "Oh, Johnny." Bobby said softly. Johnny looked as though he had fallen asleep, his head was back and his mouth open. Another mess Bobby was now going to have to deal with. </p>
<p>Approaching him, he tugged at the bottom of Johnny’s shirt, being careful to not only keep the puke away from his own fingers but stop it from running down onto the couch. It was already in Johnny’s lap, so there was a small chance it already had. Since the couch was white, it might leave a mark. Bobby managed to carefully pull the shirt up over Johnny's head, discarding it on the ground. Looking back at Johnny he sighed. In his effort to stop himself from touching it, he had managed to get some in Johnny’s hair. "Great." He mumbled to himself and worked at getting Johnny’s shoes off. He then undone Johnny’s jeans and started pulling from the ankles. </p>
<p>"Lift your legs Johnny." He demanded from him, to try and make things easier. </p>
<p>"I don' wanna." </p>
<p>"Stop being a child and lift." </p>
<p>This time Johnny did and Bobby pulled the jeans free, they were discarded on top of the shirt. Johnny was sitting on the couch in just his boxers now, and Bobby couldn't stop himself from trailing his eyes over Johnny's toned body. He had seen him without a shirt on many times before. But this was the first time he had actually looked. </p>
<p>"Bobby? I feel like 'm gonna puke." </p>
<p>Pulled free from his thoughts once more he widened his eyes and held up his hands. "Okay, one sec. Hold on." He said to him rushing off to the kitchen. Where the dustpan had been he found the mop bucket. Rushing back to him he put it in Johnny’s lap, and just in time too. Johnny was leaning into it throwing whatever up he could manage. When he was finished he put a thumb up and Bobby pulled a face. Without looking he grabbed the bucket by the handle and took it with him to the bathroom, the sound of it sloshing around in the bucket made his own stomach feel weak. He emptied it into the toilet, flushed, then swilled it and sat himself down on the edge of the bathtub. His head in between his knees. Taking in a few breaths. He composed himself. </p>
<p>"You owe me big for this Lawrence." He said into the emptiness of the bathroom. Reaching for the shower he turned it on and exited so he could get Johnny in there. He needed to shower.</p>
<p>Pulling Johnny to his feet he stumbled forward and Bobby had to catch him. Helping him the best he could to the shower he told him what he needed to do and then stood outside the door. Leaving him to it as well as waiting just in case Johnny passed out or threw up again. And also to make sure he didn't crack his head wide open. </p>
<p>Johnny took a good five minutes, all he had been told to do was wash his hair and shower himself off. "Johnny?" He called out to him from outside the door. The door was open a fraction. "Everything alright?" </p>
<p>"I can't figure out how to turn the shower off. I keep twisting it and it won't shut off." </p>
<p>Johnny still slurred his words but at least he was making his way through full sentences. "You don't twist it, you press it. Johnny. It's your shower how don't you know how to use it? Can I come in?" </p>
<p>"Yeah." </p>
<p>Bobby pushed open the door and was greeted by Johnny’s bare ass. Eyes wide he reached for the towel and crossed over to him. </p>
<p>"When I asked if I could come in, I meant are you decent." Bobby said, handing him the towel. Johnny took it and wrapped it around his waist as best he could. Bobby reached in and turned off the shower. Whilst he was doing that Johnny was brushing his teeth, good idea. It always made him feel better when he felt sickly. Picking up the bucket he handed it to Johnny once he had finished, who took it looking confused. "Go and sit on your bed, I'll be with you in a moment." Bobby told him. </p>
<p>Johnny did as he was told and disappeared with a wobble out the door. Digging around in the cupboard for what felt like another five minutes he finally found what he was looking for. The first aid kit. Bobby honestly didn't know how this night was going to go, but this had not been what he expected from it. One thing he knew was Sensei Kreese was going to go up the wall. </p>
<p>Bobby had left the bathroom and gone to fetch some water for Johnny, he only wished there had been a glass in the bathroom, it would save all this back and forth. He would have to finish tidying up once Johnny was sorted, he was just hoping that would be easy and quick. It was also another thing he would have to watch out for, he didn't want him choking in his sleep. </p>
<p>When Bobby walked into Johnny’s room, Johnny was sitting patiently cross legged on his bed with his head resting against the wall. The bucket was resting in Johnny’s lap and he looked pale. </p>
<p>"You feeling okay?" Bobby asked and Johnny nodded his head. "Are you sure?" </p>
<p>"The room is spinnin'." Johnny finally told him. Bobby placed the water on the bedside table. And he approached him, kneeling onto the bed he moved closer to him and placed the first aid kit on the bed. </p>
<p>"Just sit up for a bit. It will pass." He told him. Reaching out towards Johnny he waited, holding his palm up. "Give me your hand, John." </p>
<p>Johnny placed his left hand into Bobby’s hand and squeezed. Lifting his head to smile. Bobby just rolled his eyes. "Oh Bob, I didn't realise you felt that way." </p>
<p>"I meant the injured one you jackass." </p>
<p>Johnny chuckled and took his hand away handing him the injured one. Bobby peeled away the towel that Johnny had somehow wrapped around the wound, when it came away he pulled a face at the gash, it was still leaking blood, and looked pretty sore. "I'm no doctor Johnny, you're going to need to get this looked at." He said to him. Cleaning out the wound, he used the solution to clean inside it, making sure there was no glass left, luckily the bucket caught the mess. Wiping around it he finished off with a couple of steristrips which would help keep it together until he either got real sutures or they did a better job than this. Placing some gauze on, he taped a few in place and then wrapped his hand up past his wrist and tied it off. It was the best he could do. Especially with what he had. </p>
<p>"We gonna do some kickboxing?" Johnny asked, holding his fist up, eyeing the handy work. </p>
<p>"Why would we do kickboxing?" </p>
<p>"You wrapped me." </p>
<p>Bobby rolled his eyes. "Johnny…" he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yeah sure, I've wrapped you ready for kickboxing." Johnny chuckled and shook his head, leaning it back against the wall.</p>
<p>"Bobby, you're so silly. We do karate not kickboxing." Johnny was still chuckling to himself. Bobby gathered up the first aid kit and towel and the few bits he had used and got off the bed. </p>
<p>"Drink when you can. It will help in the morning." Bobby said. He turned and headed for the door. </p>
<p>"Bobby? Where are you going?" Johnny questioned him.</p>
<p>"I need to finish cleaning up." </p>
<p>"Why? It's not your mess. Leave it. I'll do it tomorrow." Johnny said without lifting his head off the wall. "Come sit with me." Johnny requested.</p>
<p>"Can I use your phone?" Bobby asked and Johnny nodded. "I need to ring our Sensei." He told him. Johnny's head shot up this time and he saw tears roll down his cheeks. Had he hurt him when he was sorting his wound out? Or was that because of him mentioning Kreese?</p>
<p>"Bobby. I beg you. Don' tell him what happened. Please. I'll do whatever you want just… please." </p>
<p>"You'll be doing whatever I want for a long time anyway after this Johnny." Bobby told him. "I'm also not stupid. I just need to let him know we won't be there." He flashed Johnny a warm smile. "I'll come back in a bit. Drink the water." He said and left Johnny. </p>
<p>It was half an hour later when Bobby finally returned. He had spoken to Kreese. It had not gone down well, he could lie about Johnny being sick, but he had nothing for himself. The only thing he said had been his family were in town and he had to skip out. That was going to earn him several push ups on his knuckles. He also didn't listen to Johnny and decided to finish cleaning up. The glass was disposed of, the vomit on the couch cleaned off the best he could and the clothes and towel were being washed. The last few things he did was lock the front floor, turned off the lights and took his stuff up to Johnny’s room. </p>
<p>When he walked in the bedroom light was still on. Johnny was laying on his side, his head no where near the pillow. The bucket had fallen off the end of the bed and landed upright, luckily. Bobby sighed and shook his head, he reached under the bed and pulled out the mattress that was used for guests. It was already set up for a sleepover. Sitting down on it he undressed and got himself ready for sleep. It wasn't exactly too late, nor was it early. But Johnny was fast gone so it was just easier to sleep now. Time would pass quicker, and at least they had tomorrow. Although Johnny would be recovering from tonight. Bobby shut the door and turned off the bedroom light, got back on the mattress and pulled the blanket over himself. His arms were behind his head, and his eyes were on the ceiling. It was dark but his eyes had adjusted enough. </p>
<p>Bobby heard Johnny's bed creaking, he was about to see if he was alright and was cut off when the mattress dipped beside him. Johnny now had his head on Bobby’s chest. Bobby couldn't move, he felt Johnny’s arm slide around him and then he felt him crying. He was shaking, and then he heard him sniffle. He was awfully emotional.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry Bobby. I'm so sorry. For everything." Johnny said after a moment of silence. </p>
<p>"Hey, it's okay. The only thing that worries me is you. You've been acting so different after this break up. I can tell it meant a lot to you. She must've been something special." Bobby said smiling. He knew he wouldn't be able to see it too clearly, but he did it anyway.</p>
<p>Johnny had pushed himself up onto his elbow, Bobby could see him looking at him. Something was unspoken between them, and Johnny leaned in. His lips were incredibly soft against his own, and Bobby closed his eyes. He pulled both of his hands from behind his head and grabbed at the back of Johnny's head, his fingers lacing into Johnny wet locks. The kiss started off slow and tentative, and there was still a hint of mint on Johnny’s breath. Then it became heated and Johnny was sliding his hand underneath the blanket and to the hem of Bobby’s boxers. It surprised him and he seemed to come to his senses. Breaking the kiss, both Bobby and Johnny were staring into each others eyes. There was not much light coming in through the window and even in the darkness they both adjusted to it. Johnny kept his hand where it was, his thumb was tracing circles on Bobby’s stomach. </p>
<p>"Can I?" Johnny finally asked after a few moments of silence, he had been waiting for permission. </p>
<p>"Johnny. I don't think that's a good idea. You're drunk. And this isn't right." He decided to add the last part as a reality check, although his dick was saying otherwise. </p>
<p>"I might be drunk. But I know what I'm doing." Johnny told him, leaning forwards Johnny trailed his tongue along Bobby’s collarbone, painfully slowly until he reached his neck, he was kissing it, gently. And Bobby’s head dropped back against the pillow, his breathing picked up and he let a moan slip through his lips. It must've been enough of a green light for Johnny because his hand slid further into Bobby’s boxers, grabbing his hard cock. Giving it a gentle squeeze. There was no turning back now.</p>
<p>"Fuck. Johnny. Your hand." He didn't want the bandages coming off, nor for Johnny to hurt himself anymore.</p>
<p>"Shh." Johnny hushed against Bobby's neck. He was moving his hand along his cock, making him shudder in pleasure, the roughness of the bandage only made it feel that much better. Johnny moved along Bobby’s jawline now, kissing him all the way to his lips. Johnny was pressing his own semi hard cock against Bobby’s leg, he could feel it, and he could feel Johnny moving against him. Trying to get the right kind of friction. They continued kissing, Bobby slipped his tongue into Johnny’s mouth, exploring and Johnny responded by flicking his thumb over the tip of his dick. He thrust into Johnny’s hand, and Johnny quickened his pace. Bobby was getting close and all it took was for Johnny to whisper into his ear. </p>
<p>"Cum for me, Bobby." </p>
<p>He did. He came. Johnny had kept his pace on his cock consistent, rubbing him through his orgasm, it made his toes curl and his back arch. Bobby’s moans were loud and embarrassing, but that embarrassment would come after, right now he was in the height of his bliss. He was positive he could see stars. And when he finally came down from his high he had to grab Johnny’s wrist to stop him moving. Johnny still held his dick in his hand and he twitched. Johnny squeezed and Bobby moaned again. Johnny let him go and pulled his hand out. </p>
<p>Giving him a soft kiss he then cuddled back into his side, his head resting on Bobby's chest again. Bobby was still trying to catch his breath, and they were both quiet. It wasn't as awkward as Bobby thought it would be. Where the hell had that come from all of a sudden? </p>
<p>"Johnny?" </p>
<p>No answer. </p>
<p>"Johnny, we need to talk about what just happened." </p>
<p>Nothing. Johnny had fallen asleep. He could tell by the gentle rise and fall coming from him. Bobby wrapped his arm around Johnny and turned his head in the pillow. Eventually, in his post orgasmic state. He too fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>